


It's You And Me

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: 12x13 coda. Basically, what happens when Dean calls Cas after Mary tells them about the British Men of Letters.





	

As Mary explained everything, both Sam and Dean were quiet the whole time. Dean didn't know about Sam, but he was only like that because if he did speak, he wouldn't be able to control what came out. He may kick her out, or maybe tell her not to go near them again. Even though he was mad, he didn't want to upset her. So he just sat, not speaking and waiting for a time where it would be appropriate to leave.

That time came soon after Mary was silent and just looked at them, wordlessly begging them to understand. She seemed so sincere and upset in the way that only she could be, and for a moment, even Dean was tempted to forgive her, but he shook it off, walking away without saying anything. He stepped outside, feeling like unleashing every swear that he could think of. 

But instead of doing that, he called out, "Cas? Get over here before I fucking lose it, goddamnit." He didn't have to wait long before the angel appeared in front of him, looking concerned and just a little confused. "Took you long enough," he said without even realizing it.

"I didn't take long at all, Dean. I came as soon as you called me. However, I don't understand why you are going to 'lose it.'" He put air quotes around the last part. "Is everything alright?"

"No, actually. Does it sound like it?" Dean sighed. "Mom went behind our backs and worked with those British dicks, Cas. The same goddamn people who sent us to a Prince of Hell's house and almost killed you. You may not even be here if she hadn't called us along on her stupid hunt." Dean was pacing around now.

"I'm sure she had her reasons." Cas reached out and stopped him from pacing any more, placing a hand on his arm. "I believe she didn't want to tell you because of your reaction."

"So? You don't get it, do you? I mean, you'd get it more than any of us, considering you nearly paid the price."

"I understand you're upset. But Mary is your mother. You shouldn't stay mad at her forever, and I know you're more hurt than angry anyway. You have every reason to be."

"Hell yeah I do." Dean had started lowering his voice, seemingly sounding calmer now. "Look, I need a minute, okay? I just need you here, without you flying off to do whatever it is you do." He put a hand on Cas's shoulder. 

"I'd love to stay, if that's what you want." Cas gently wrapped an arm around his waist, and Dean didn't complain or move away. "It's getting cold, Dean. Let's go inside."

"Yeah, okay." Dean rested his head on Cas's shoulder, leaving it there. 

"Dean, I-" Mary began when she saw them come back in. "Hello, Cas. Did Dean tell you?" she finished, slightly shifting around nervously.

"You don't get to call him that, goddamnit. It's your fault he nearly died." Dean spoke for them, and Cas rubbed his arm when he noticed the way the hunter's voice slightly cracked. Without another word, they walked back to Dean's room.

"Just relax, Dean," Cas quietly said to him, sitting him down on the bed. "You'll be alright." Dean was trying to hide it, but he was starting to get a little upset, and it didn't go by unnoticed.

"How could she? She knew that they tortured Sam, nearly killed you, and still, she managed to overlook it because they made her an offer." Dean shook his head. "That's so fucking messed up, you know?"

"It wasn't what I expected her to do." He poured some beer into a cup that Dean had laying around, handing it to him.

"Thanks." Dean patted the spot next to him. "Sit, will you?" Cas nodded and sat a little too close to Dean, but neither of them complained. 

"Dean-" Cas started to say, but Dean cut him off.

"Don't say anything, okay? Just sit here." Dean paused, but not long enough to let Cas say anything. "You know, you're the only one who's on my side here. Sammy's probably made up with her by now, so that just leaves you and me here. Pissed, and hurt out of our goddamn minds." Dean leaned against him, quickly drinking the beer. 

After a while, Cas's arm snuck around Dean's waist again. The hunter's breathing slowed down, and he just leaned farther into the angel. Cas looked down at him, starting to rub his back, a small smile growing on his face without him realizing it. 

"What are we doing?" Dean finally said, breaking the silence. "I mean, we're sitting on my bed, you're holding me, and I'm just seconds away from a breakdown. Not an everyday thing."

"You asked me to stay with you. I'm doing as you asked, and as for the.... position we are in, well, you don't seem to have any objections to it. It's also calming you down quite well."

"Yeah, well, whatever it is between us, I don't mind it." Dean shrugged slightly. "Are you staying tonight? I don't know, but so far, it's nice having you here."

"I am staying with you, Dean. I have to agree with you about enjoying this."

Cas helped Dean into the bed, and even though neither one of them said it, they both knew there was something between them now, something a little more than friendship. It was there as the angel sat on the edge of the bed, watching him and occasionally lightly touching his arm. 

Dean found it difficult to sleep, so he ended up getting up at some time in the middle of the night. "That wasn't a lot of sleep, Dean," Cas commented.

"Never said I slept easy. Seriously though, this Men of Letters bullshit is keeping me up." Dean yawned as he sat up. 

"Nevertheless, you sound much better." Cas was almost smiling as he said it. "I assume you would prefer not to do that again, though?"

"Do what? Get so pissed that I want to yell at my own mother?" When Dean saw Cas's face, he quickly said, "I mean, not that again, but... you mean the holding thing?"

"If you prefer to call it that, Dean, but yes, I meant that." 

"Eh, I'd do it again. You?"

"I'm.not objected to it." Cas shrugged. "Won't that give people the wrong idea about us? You wouldn't like it if I kept you from seducing women."

"Know what? I thought about it, you know, while you were holding me last night, and I realized," Dean said, sitting closer to him and tracing a line up and down the angel's arm, "I don't care. You matter more to me than them, anyway." Cas would have said something, but Dean was slowly getting closer and distracting him a little too much.

"What are you saying?"

"I feel differently about you, that's what. I have, actually, since you nearly died and confessed to loving us. It got to me a little too much, and now, after a crap ton of confusion and thinking, I kinda realized I loved you too. That answer your question?"

"Yes." Then, very slowly, Dean kissed him for the first time, the kiss starting gently at first and then their hands running up and down one another's bodies. If it weren't for Dean holding onto him, Cas felt like he would have fallen back onto the bed.

"You didn't say you loved me back, though," Dean commented.

"I assumed it was obvious."

"I still want to hear it, you know."

"I love you. I feel I love you more than I do my brothers and sisters up in heaven, and they've been there much longer than you have. You've done more for me than they have, and for that, I love you more than you know."

"Awesome." Dean smiled before kissing him again.


End file.
